<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tobin’s Extraordinary Freak Out by Gwritesforfun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748135">Tobin’s Extraordinary Freak Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwritesforfun/pseuds/Gwritesforfun'>Gwritesforfun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crushes, F/M, Falling In Love, Freak out, Friendship, Miscommunication</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:55:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwritesforfun/pseuds/Gwritesforfun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin has a misunderstanding, and it causes him to freak out in a very Tobin way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tobin/Abigail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>ZEP Freak Out for Discord</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part of the ZEP Freak Out series I am starting! I own nothing except Jingles. I definitely do not own The Cure.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zoey found Tobin curled up in an isolation pod with a sullen look. She had seen something go down, but wasn’t quite sure what happened. He had been in there for 20 minutes.</p><p>“What’s up Tobin?”</p><p>“I screwed up big time Zoey. She’s going to hate me.”</p><p>——</p><p>
  <strong>Three weeks earlier</strong>
</p><p>“Attention team. I want to introduce our new interns.”</p><p>Zoey went down the line, but all Tobin could focus on was her. He remembered the chemistry between them, her hair, and pretty face. </p><p>“Tobin, you remember Abigail, right? She’s going to be assigned to you since you are fluent in ASL.”</p><p>Tobin snapped out of his thoughts. “Of course,” he signed to her. “Great to see you again.” </p><p>He introduced her to the rest of the team, and they settled in at his desk. </p><p>Abigail was a fast learner, and soon they finished an entire section of code. With time to kill, Abi    told him all about Kenya, and Tobin found himself developing a crush. </p><p>A HUGE crush. Yeah, Tobin had himself a situation. </p><p>——-<br/>
<strong>Two weeks earlier</strong></p><p>Zoey knew Tobin liked Abi. He sang about it ALL THE TIME.</p><p>Today had been particularly endearing, though.</p><p>Zoey caught Tobin looking at Abigail this morning, a faraway glaze over his eyes as she furiously typed code. He stood up and began to sing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I don't care if Monday's blue<br/>
Tuesday's grey and Wednesday too<br/>
Thursday, I don't care about you<br/>
It's Friday, I'm in love</em>
</p><p>He danced around his desk, up the bleacher stairs, and slid down the railing.</p><p>
  <em>Monday you can fall apart<br/>
Tuesday, Wednesday break my heart<br/>
Oh, Thursday doesn't even start<br/>
It's Friday, I'm in love<br/>
Saturday, wait<br/>
And Sunday always comes too late</em>
</p><p>He spins her around in the chair, singing directly to her and signing as he sang. </p><p>
  <em>But Friday, never hesitate<br/>
I don't care if Monday's black<br/>
Tuesday, Wednesday, heart attack<br/>
Thursday, never looking back<br/>
It's Friday, I'm in love<br/>
Monday you can hold your head<br/>
Tuesday, Wednesday, stay in bed<br/>
Or Thursday watch the walls instead<br/>
It's Friday, I'm in love</em>
</p><p>Tobin returned to his seat, and Zoey watched as Abi looked over at him and started signing. Zoey had no idea what they were saying, but it appeared to be work related.</p><p>Tobin tried to think of a way to tell Abi that he liked her. Why was he so nervous and panicky about it? Oh yeah. Because he was awkward and had trust issues. </p><p>His first attempt at asking her out was interrupted by the fire alarm. He started to sign “do you want to get a drink after work” when the alarm went off. He ended up signing “fire drill. We need to leave.”</p><p>She signed back “I know, you dummy. The alarm flashes too.” Her facial expressions denoted snark, and Tobin *might* have developed an even bigger crush at that moment. He was done. Abigail had killed him with snark to the heart, and he thought it was a great way to die.</p><p>Even emotional-hot-mess Zoey noticed his big doe eyes staring at Abi all day. Zoey cornered him at the cereal bar.</p><p>“You like her.”</p><p>“No..why would you say that?” Tobin’s voice went an octave higher as he began to panic.</p><p>Zoey raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“She’s great, and you should ask her out. Just keep your personal life out of the office. Oh and don’t hurt her. Her dad was a godsend when my father was sick and he might also kill you if you hurt her.” Zoey turned on her heel and returned to her desk.</p><p>“Thanks a lot Zoey, now I’m really freaking out,” he thought.</p><p>Crushes suck sometimes.</p><p>——</p><p>
  <strong>One week earlier</strong>
</p><p>The second attempt at asking her out was foiled by a ferret in the office.<br/>
This time, it wasn’t Tobin’s fault. </p><p>Danny Michael Davis had been released from prison, and stopped by the office. His pet ferret, Jingles, was with him. Jingles was walking on a leash. Until he wasn’t.</p><p>No one is exactly sure what happened, but just as Tobin worked up the nerve, Jingles came rushing through the office at top speed, jumping up onto Tobin’s lap and crawling up to his shoulder.</p><p>Tobin may have squealed and started flailing. Abi was both horrified and amused. Danny Michael Davis sauntered over, plucking Jingles off of Tobin’s shoulder and caressing him (the ferret, not Tobin) gently, calling him a “very good boy” and apologizing to Jingles for the “scary programmer that wailed like a hyena in your ears.” </p><p>After Tobin calmed down, he saw Abi looking at him with amusement.</p><p>“What?” he signed. “You’ve never seen a person get accosted by a ferret?”</p><p>She responded with a sign that did not need interpretation.</p><p>——</p><p>
  <strong>Present day</strong>
</p><p>“Why would she hate you?”</p><p>“Because...”</p><p>“...because...?”</p><p>“I asked her out. But I screwed up some signs because I was nervous and I think I accidentally offended her.” Tobin rambled; Zoey could see his cheeks getting flushed and the panic building in him.</p><p>“What did you say?”</p><p>“...I called her a...sex worker. But not in that polite way. I am sex positive though and work is work so I would never judge-“</p><p>“Tobin. Stop rambling. What did she say?”</p><p>“She looked at me with her mouth agape and she started to sign but I freaked out and ran away and here I am.”</p><p>Zoey put her head in her hands. “Fix it.”</p><p>“I don’t know how to Zo. I’m terrible with women and I need your help.”</p><p>Zoey sighed. “Ok. But no more panicking or I will find a way to hack your browser history. Max told me he uses that as a threat.”</p><p>Tobin nodded. “Agreed.”</p><p>Tobin watched as Zoey spoke to Abi via written notes. </p><p>And then he started to freak out even more as Abi walked towards him.</p><p>“Hi,” he signed. “I’m sorry-“</p><p>Abi cut him off. “Don’t apologize. I know it was a misunderstanding and you were nervous,” she signed. “I wish you hadn’t run off because you would have watched me respond that I know you have a crush on me and that you are cute when you’re nervous. I appreciate that you try so hard to speak my language and teach me. Now that we got that out of the way, was there something you wanted to ask me?” She crossed her arms and looked at him pointedly.</p><p>Tobin took a deep breath. “Do you want to get a drink after work?” This time he signed correctly. </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Tobin realized he may have overreacted slightly and needed to stop freaking out over everything.</p><p>Except about Jingles. That furry little bastard better not come near him again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Five Months Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tobin freaks out again over a very simple word.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tobin jumped into my brain and wouldn't leave until I wrote a second chapter to this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ch 2</p>
<p>
  <strong>Five months later</strong>
</p>
<p>Once again, Zoey found Tobin in an isolation pod, curled up with a panicked expression on his face.</p>
<p>“What now? I thought things were going well with Abigail?”</p>
<p>“They are.”</p>
<p>“So why are you hiding?” </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>The reason Tobin was hiding was simple.  Things were going well with Abigail.  So well in fact, that he was ready to say the L word.  Problem was, he kept chickening out.  There was also the minor issue that he was going to meet Howie for the first time.  But no pressure.  In reality, Tobin thought hacking into the CIA was less pressure than meeting his girlfriend’s dad.</p>
<p>Ever since he asked her out for a drink, their relationship had blossomed. They had a lot in common, and were easily able to talk about their hopes and fears. Abigail kissed him first after their second date; dinner at a sushi restaurant on the Wharf and a walk. She had stopped abruptly, and when Tobin turned to see why, she had grabbed him by his jacket lapels and planted one on him.  He was momentarily surprised, but definitely responded.  He asked her why she did that, and her cheeky response was “because I wanted to, and you look so cute in that jacket.”  Tobin was a goner after that.</p>
<p>Abi completed the internship program with flying colors, and was offered an entry-level coding job on the sixth floor.  She thrived, and Tobin loved to see her succeed.  Most people saw him as a macho bro-grammer, but deep down, he was a sweetheart.  Abi and he used Slack throughout the day, and she often came downstairs to visit him on the fourth floor during lunch (even though he begged to go to the sixth floor.  The food was so much better).  They were able to have intimate, deep conversations since no one else signed fluently. </p>
<p>The physical intimacy was nothing that Tobin ever experienced.  The first time they made love, Tobin kept his eyes open the whole time, watching Abi’s face for responses to what he was doing.  Soon, it was a rhythm.  She brought out the best in him and he wanted to be a better person for her.</p>
<p>Tobin told Zoey this from the isolation pod.  Zoey covered her ears at the intimate parts.  </p>
<p>“And she likes it when I-”</p>
<p>“Stop right there.  Remember that I am your boss first and foremost.”</p>
<p>Tobin zipped his lip.  </p>
<p>He thought for a moment.  “I do have one question, Zo.  What is her dad like?”</p>
<p>Zoey told him how much Howie had helped her father, and the entire family.  He was warm, caring, and loving, and she couldn’t have asked for a better caregiver for Mitch.  </p>
<p>Tobin wanted to say “I love you” so badly.  But he couldn’t figure out how.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>His first opportunity was at the new farm-to-table restaurant near the office.  It was a Friday night, and the week had been long. Joan was riding everyone’s ass to complete the new app for the Chirp, and Zoey had also been relentless. Tobin was so happy that everything was completed on time and glitch-free, so there was nothing he wanted more than to celebrate with his girlfriend. </p>
<p>Tobin flopped down into the chair, (after pulling out Abi’s chair for her, because he was a gentleman) and signed “I need a drink” to Abi. She signed back that she needed one too.  Their waiter came to the table, and described the 10-course tasting menu they would be having.  Tobin translated to Abi, and once the waiter left with their drink order, he looked at her adoringly.</p>
<p>“I’m happy to see you,” he signed.  “It’s been a hell of a week and I’ve been looking forward to this.  How are things going with your new project?”</p>
<p>Abi dove into the story of her latest project as the drinks and first course arrived.  They looked at the plate, and Abi signed “they don’t give you much, do they?”</p>
<p>Tobin signed back “no.  I might need a burger after this.” They laughed, and Tobin felt a shift happen between them.  He knew this was a chance.</p>
<p>“So, babe, I’ve been wanting to tell you something.  I-”</p>
<p>He heard a shriek from the other side of the restaurant.  He startled, and Abi turned with him after seeing his face.  A lady on the opposite side of the restaurant had spilled her wine on the table, just as the waiter was lighting the torch to flambe her dessert.  The tablecloth was on fire.  The hostess told everyone to leave the dining room immediately, as one of the managers grabbed the fire extinguisher.  The fire department showed up, and after twenty minutes, the fire chief shut the restaurant down for the night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Abi signed “In and Out Burger?” to Tobin, and he nodded enthusiastically.  He could tell her another night.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>The second time he tried was at lunch one Wednesday afternoon.  Abi had gone out to get them Chinese food, and they were eating at the counter since it was raining.  She insisted on sitting next to him instead of across, so she could wrap her foot around his.  Zoey witnessed this, and it was adorable.</p>
<p>Tobin broke into song at that moment, the same one from the last time he freaked out.</p>
<p>
  <em>I don’t care if Monday’s blue<br/>Tuesday gray and Wednesday too<br/>Thursday I don’t care about you<br/>It’s Friday I’m in love-</em>
</p>
<p>His performance was cut off by a small furry object racing towards him. Jingles.  Of course, Tobin didn’t know he was singing, so when Jingles raced up the counter, grabbed Tobin’s eggroll, and raced down his shoulder and back quickly, he screamed.  Abi had tears rolling down her cheeks from laughter, and so did Zoey.  Danny Michael Davis raced over, grabbed Jingles, and started to pet him.  “Oh, my poor baby.  Did you find the scary coder again? Did you steal his eggroll? Is it a pork one?  You love those, don’t you?” He walked away, Jingles in his arms quietly nibbling the eggroll.</p>
<p>Tobin took deep breaths in and out, trying to stop his heart from racing. Abi tried to console him by rubbing his shoulder, but to no avail.  His day was ruined. (Even Abi giving him a long lingering kiss before returning to the sixth floor didn’t help his mood.  Well, it helped a little.)</p>
<p>Tobin hoped that furry little bastard choked on his lunch.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>So here he sat, spilling his heart out to Zoey and wishing he were more courageous.  </p>
<p>“Stay here.  I’ll be right back.” Zoey walked away towards her desk.  She pulled up Slack, and sent Abigail a message.</p>
<p>“We need you to look at some code.  Could you come downstairs?”</p>
<p>Five minutes later, Abi arrived on the fourth floor.  Zoey met her at the elevator.  In rudimentary ASL, she signed “follow me.”  </p>
<p>Zoey opened the pod, and told Tobin to get his scrawny ass out of there.  He complied, because, as he learned from previous experiences, mad Zoey was not good for company morale.  She marched him over to the wicker swinging chairs, and had Abi sit across from him.  Zoey gave Tobin a pointed look, and walked away.</p>
<p>Abi looked confused.  “What’s up?” she signed.</p>
<p>Tobin looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath.  He started signing.  “I was freaking out this morning because I’ve been trying to tell you something and kept losing my nerve.  So I guess I have to work up my nerve now.  Here it goes.  I love you, Abigail.  I can’t believe that someone as kind, smart and beautiful as you chose me to be your boyfriend.  Even if you don’t say it back, I wanted you to know.”</p>
<p>He closed his eyes tightly, giving her time to process.  He felt a tap on his shoulder.  Opening his eyes, he saw Abi standing over him.  “I love you too, Tobin.”  She leaned down and gave him a passionate kiss.  So passionate, in fact, that Zoey yelled “get a room,” Leif yelled “you are at work goddamnit,” and the other programmers clapped.  They broke the kiss, red with embarrassment.  Abi leaned closer and signed “I’ll see you later, handsome,” turned, and sashayed towards the elevator. </p>
<p>She was going to kill him with her sass, and Tobin thought it was a great way to go.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>